


Captain Falcon: The Last Mimeosome

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 2 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, F-Zero (Video Games), Imagine Dragons (Band), Rockman X | Mega Man X, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, FFEU Phase 2, Smash Bros, fan fiction extended universe, imagine dragons, mega man x - Freeform, xenoblade chronicles x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: It has been a year since the Peacekeepers fought off the Slipknot army in Seattle. Nicholas and Colleen continue their duty as agents of S.M.A.S.H taking on various missions. The two of them along with a soldier with no memories are selected to accompany the strike team B.L.A.D.E on a mission to republic city to find a double agent who seems to be working for S.M.A.S.H and C.H.A.O.S at the same time. But while dealing with that, they must also fight off a powerful ghost who can take out soldiers in the blink of an eye. Story is also narrated with songs by Imagine Dragons





	1. Hero

Chapter 1: Hero  
(Disclaimer!)

Every day I live, I’m always ready to defend my city. I’m its protector, its guardian. 

But I worry that someone with power greater than mine could change that. 

However I’m not your average person. I’m a bio-human. 

Thanks to a science experiment made by Professor Elvin Gadd, I can help protect Seattle from any evil. 

Whatever it did to me made my body totally indestructible. 

But still….. it wasn’t enough to save someone I care about……

 

Believer from Evolve

First things first

I'mma say all the words inside my head

I’m fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh

The way that things have been, oh ooh

 

I was putting on some clothes and heading to a helicopter.

“Nicholas,” greeted my best friend, Colleen. 

“Captain,” I said. 

Captain Falcon and I have joined a small strike team. 

We go around the city and take out any traces of the evil organization, C.H.A.O.S. 

Colleen was polishing her riot shield and training with her new Baton.

 

Second things second

Don’t you tell me what you think that I could be

I’m the one at the sail, I’m the master of my sea, oh ooh

The master of my sea, oh ooh

I was broken from a young age

Taking my sulking to the masses

Writing my poems for the few

That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me

Singing from heartache from the pain

Taking my message from the veins

Speaking my lesson from the brain

Seeing the beauty through the…

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from…

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 

Third things third

Send a prayer to the ones up above

All the hate that you’ve heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh

Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd

Building my rain up in the cloud

Falling like ashes to the ground

Hoping my feelings, they would drown

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

Till it broke open and rained down

And rained down, like…

“So, our mission is to go in, free the hostages, and stop this robot master from taking over the factory,” said the commander. 

I was paired up with a S.M.A.S.H soldier by the name of Saria.

She is an airbender from Republic City who was chosen to be part of the strike team. 

 

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from…

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 

“So Colleen, you busy on Saturday?” I asked. 

“Well, I don’t think so. Why’s that?” 

“Looks like one of the soldiers is looking for somebody to attend a fancy dance with and I said you would be a perfect girl for her.” 

“I’m not sure if I can do that,” said Colleen getting her gear and putting on her helmet. 

“Why’s that? Too nervous?” 

“Too busy,” said Colleen. 

She jumped down to the battlefield. 

“Was she carrying a parachute?” asked Saria. 

“No, no she was not,” I said.

 

Last things last

By the grace of the fire and the flames

You’re the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh

The blood in my veins, oh ooh

But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing

Inhibited, limited

Till it broke open and rained down

And rained down, like…

 

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

Pain!

You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

Pain!

Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain

My life, my love, my drive, it came from…

Pain!

You made me a, you made me a believer, believer

 

I jumped down and morphed into my suit.

I then looked around to see if there were any guards. 

“All clear,” I said. I started going in. 

Colleen climbed up a ladder and saw a guard.

She snuck behind him and grabbed him. 

“Tell me where Gutsman is,” she said.

I went around taking care of the guards on my side of the construction site. 

“These jokers don’t even see me comin’,” I said. 

Two more guards saw me. 

“Get him,” one of them said. 

I used my plasma busters to stun them both. 

Colleen cut through the enemy like a knife through hot butter. 

Saria was helping me out. One of them was about to grab her. 

“Saria behind you!” I said. 

I was too late as he got her. 

“I know you think you have your chances, but I’m stronger than I look,” 

She inhaled some air and blew it at his face. 

She then did an uppercut knocking him out.

We met up with Colleen. 

“What about that guy at my apartment?” I asked. 

“Mission first, date later,” said Colleen. 

“C’mon I’m multitaskin’,” I said. 

Someone had a gun ready to fire, but Megaman took him out.

“Nice shot Rock,” I said. 

“You seemed helpless,” he said. 

He jumped down. 

“This is it,” I said, “Colleen and I will take him while you and Saria cover the area.” 

“Roger,” said Saria.

Colleen and I went inside. 

Gutsman approached us. 

“Looks like they were right,” he said, “I got trespassers in my territory.” 

“Look pal, we’ve had a long day. Just come quietly and we won’t have do this.” 

“And risk losing my job? I think not.” 

He picked up some concrete and started throwing it at us.

“Jump!” I said. 

We both moved out of the way. 

I had my plasma gauntlets ready to fire. 

Colleen dove headfirst at him. 

She threw her riot shield at him and it bounced back. 

That gave me a chance to jump in and kick him.  

He started coming after me. 

I used the ice beam on the ground and made him trip. He quickly got back up and grabbed my legs. 

“Aw fuck,” I said. 

He spun me around like a maniac. 

“Colleen, I could use some help!” I said. 

“Working on it!” said Colleen. 

She ran to the top and jumped down. 

She was able to pin him down. 

I managed to reset his programming so he was good again. 

He opened his eyes and they weren’t red. 

“Another one of Dr. Lights robots back,” I said, “Mission complete.” 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Trust me,” I said, “You do not wanna know.” 

Later I returned the robot back to Dr. Light and decided to lay on top of a building.

 

Demons from Night Visions

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood’s run stale

 

I started to remember all the good times I had with all my friends. 

I had a good life and good friends. 

But none like Connor Kelly, Colleen’s cousin.

 

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There’s nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

 

Then one day, something terrible happened. 

The organization known as C.H.A.O.S appeared and started attacking our city. 

Connor who was a soldier lead a strike team to stop them. 

He was the best soldier I’ve seen out in the field.

 

At the curtain’s call

It’s the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don’t wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don’t wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

 

Colleen, my little sister Daisy and I managed to escape, but our parents weren’t so lucky. 

I was devastated when I had lost them both. 

I tried to save Connor, but I ended up failing. 

And at the cost, I lost my right arm.

 

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

 

Professor Elvin took me and Daisy in and has been like a father to us both. 

He made us into the people we are now. 

He gave me accelerated healing, and Daisy the power to stretch herself to unimaginable limits.

 

They say it’s what you make

I say it’s up to fate

It’s woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can’t escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close

It’s dark inside

It’s where my demons hide

It’s where my demons hide


	2. A Stasis Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas teams up with B.L.A.D.E to infiltrate a lost C.H.A.O.S base and discover a young boy in a stasis pod

Chapter 2: A Stasis Pod  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Smash Bros or Xenoblade X!)

I woke up after another all nighter and headed down to the lab. 

“Good morning Nicholas,” said Professor Elvin, “Burning the midnight oil again?” 

“Yeah, sure looks like it,” I said. “

You’ll make yourself sick if you keep doing that you know,” said Luna walking down, “So how are things with you and Sakura?” 

“Pretty good. She’s traveling to train up for some martial arts tournament and Daisy’s off for some convention, so looks like I’m on my own.” 

“Well you got me and Dad,”

“That’s true,” I said. 

“It’s a good thing we have you at the labs, because of your healing factor. No matter what injury you get, it heals up in a hurry.” 

“Thanks to you,” I said with a grin, “Ever since you took us both in you’ve been like a father to us both, and I appreciate that.”

I noticed something under a cover.

“What’s that?” I asked. 

“Just something I’ve been working on,” said Luna. 

“Is it an upgrade for my armor or more of a….. self project?” I asked. 

“It’s a little of both,” she answered.

I was about to take a peek. “Uh uh,” she said. 

I got a text from Colleen. 

It read ‘You free? I could use your help on a mission.’ 

“It says I should meet her at B.L.A.D.E HQ,” I said. 

“Need a lift?” asked Luna, “I’m going that way to hand some tools to my friend Alexa.”

“Might as well take it,” I said. 

We made it to Blade HQ. 

I was helping Luna carry some of her stuff. 

I was also busy bumping into others. 

“Sorry,” I said, “Pardon me.” 

“Watch where you’re going,” said someone. 

I bumped into a table and their rifle dropped. 

“Great,” said someone, “Would you be….. careful?” 

I got a good look at him.

It was my old pal Gwin. 

“Gwin?” I asked. 

“Nicholas!” he said as he greeted me with a hug, “Oh my god!”

“Its been years,” I said. 

“Come with…. Actually wait right here I’ll be back.” 

He went to get something. 

“I’ll see you later Nicholas,” said Luna, “I’ve got a date with the training grounds.”

Luna met up with Alexa at the Training Grounds. 

“So do you have your thing ready?” asked Alexa. 

“Indeed I do. Its something I’ve been working on for a while.”

“Is it some kind of skell weapon?”

“Its armor,”

“Aw, lame,”

“You’ll be taking that lame back once you see it. Ta-da!” 

She took out some kind of watch.  

“Um…….” Said Alexa. 

“Wait for it,” she said.

Luna pressed a button. 

A strange liquid went around her body forming armor. 

“Holy shit,” said Alexa. 

“This exo skeleton armor is made from a liquid is known as Labranyum, and is controlled by my brain,” said Luna, “This armor coats around my body while granting me enhanced   
endurance and strength.” 

“Shut up,” said Alexa amazed. 

“Not only that, but in battle the armor also repairs itself,” said Luna, “While allowing me to enter environments that no human could survive in.” 

“So if its advanced, couldn’t it make you vunerable to it?” asked Alexa. 

“True, that’s why I made this neuro transmitter,” said Luna, “It means I maintain control of it.”

Gwin had something for me. 

It was a cake. 

“I made it myself with the help of Irina,” 

“It looks great,”

“Nicholas?” asked Irina walking by, “Hey, how have you been?” 

She gave me the cousin kiss.  

“So where can I find Colleen?” I asked, “I was asked to accompany her on a mission.”

The three of us were walking by the combat arena. 

This is where Blades train and hone their skills. 

“That bald guy over there is Boze Lowes. Just try to stay on his good side.” 

“He’s one strict dog,” said Irina, “Last guy that ticked him off ended up not being able to sit for months.” 

“Ouch,” I said. He looked at me. 

“Nicholas Shay I presume,” he said. 

I was surprised. 

“How do you know my name?” I asked. 

“I know more than just your name son,”

“So this is the infamous soldier who took out the Slipknot army,” said a blade soldier, “Not bad, or was it all just luck?” 

I was looking at a soldier with blonde hair. 

“Look lady I’m just here to meet my partner Colleen,” I said. 

“Lady?”

“That’s a dude,” 

“But what about the hair, and that dress?”

“It’s a Tunic.” 

“I think Zelda’s gonna win this one,” said another soldier. 

“My name is Link Jackass,” said Link. 

“Wait…” I said, “You’re Link as in….. hylian army link?”

“That’s right. The one who took down Volga’s army single handedly.” 

“……..but you’re a runt,” I said. 

“OH YEAH CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!” he shouted. 

He grabbed a ball and chain and threw it at me. 

I quickly evaded. 

“Now you’re in for it,”

He got out his sword and started to attack me. 

I countered with my robotic arm that now had a blade installed. 

“You wanna get nuts?” I asked, “C’mon, let’s get nuts!” 

I read his movements to see when the right time was to counter. 

Link kept coming at me without breaking a sweat. 

“Not bad,” I said. 

“I could say the same about you,” said Link. 

We kept clashing. 

Link them saw an opening and hit me by the knee. 

I quickly got back up and did a sweep kick knocking him over. 

Boze blew his whistle. 

“A fine example of a fight,” he said with a grin. 

Colleen saw me. 

“What’s I miss?” she asked. 

“A lot,” I said. 

A white haired woman was behind her. 

“Who’s the other woman?” I asked. 

“My name is Elma, leader of the Skeleton Crew,” said Elma, “And you must be Nicholas.” 

“I am,” I said, “So what’s this mission?”

We were all in the debriefing room.

Elma’s commander Vandham was briefing us. 

“We’ve heard rumours that C.H.A.O.S has a hidden base in this area,” he said, “If we can find anything that’s useful we may have a shot at fighting them.” 

“Looks like S.M.A.S.H isn’t the only group hunting them down,” I said. 

“That’s right,” said Vandham, “So the mission is simple; go in, find anything useful then get the hell outta there.” “

You can count on me,” I said as I transformed into my armor. 

“Me too,” said Colleen. 

We were heading to the said location.

There weren’t any guards around. 

“Its gotta be a trap. I say we scan around the perimeter and see if anybody is there.” 

“Good strategy. No wonder you asked him to come along.” 

“Well he is my best friend,” said Colleen, “Let’s split up.” 

“Roger,” I said as I activated my thermal visor. 

Colleen, Elma and I searched the entire base to make sure there were no guards. “

Clear on my end,” I said. 

“Clear on this end,” said Colleen. 

Elma was still looking around.

“Elma, what’s your position?” 

She saw some kind of capsule. 

“A stasis pod?” she asked. 

She examined it and saw something inside of it. 

“Someome must be inside of it,” she said. 

She pressed a button and the stasis pod started to open. 

A blue haired boy came out of it.

“Looks like you’re still in one piece,” said Elma. 

The boy started to come out and almost fell. 

“Careful,” she said as she helped him up.

The boy looked at Elma. 

“I need to ask you something….” He said. 

“What is it?” 

“Come closer,” 

“What?” 

“……..Will you go skating with me?” he asked. 

“Um…… yeah,” she said, “Why not?” 

Colleen and I met Elma at her location. 

“Did you find anything?” I asked. 

“This young boy. He was stuck in this stasis pod.” 

The young boy was starting to walk better. 

“It’s a good thing that I found you. My name’s Elma. You wanna tell me your name?” 

The young boy tried to think.

“What is my name?” he asked, “I…. I don’t know.”

“Wait,” I said, “You’ve forgotten who you are?” I asked. 

“Yeah. I remember being placed inside this capsule, and everything going dark and then nothing….. I can’t remember a thing past that!” 

“You can tell us everything later when we’re back at HQ,” I said, “But first you’ll need a weapon.”

I gave him an extra rifle. 

“You’ll also need this for close combat,” said Elma. 

She gave him a longsword. 

“These look familiar,” said the boy. 

We headed back to Blade HQ. 

“So it looks like the place was abandoned,” said Commander Vandham. 

“Unfortunately,” I said, “But we did find somebody locked up in it.” 

Elma showed him the boy we found. 

“He’s lost his memory, probably from the stasis hangover,” she said, “We told him we would help him rediscover it.” “

I see,” he said. 

The boy was looking at some weapons at a store. 

“You seem pretty intrigued by what we have here,” said Alexa. 

She pointed at a laser sword. 

“That is what we call a photon saber,” said Gwin, “Used by the Galactic Knight class blades. 

“He can be in your care for now Nicholas. Elma can help you.” “

As you wish sir,” said Elma. 

We were walking around Blade HQ. 

“Wow,” said the boy, “Its so cool how you’re able to cross a sword with lasers to make such a cool weapon.” 

A few minutes earlier he got a facial tattoo of a cross on his face. 

It was a pretty nice touch, and gave me an idea of what to call him. 

“If you say so. How about you come with me and do some errands? Maybe you’ll start to remember something Cross.”

“Cross?”

“I gotta call you something don’t I?” I asked, “Like the name?”

“Yeah,” he said, “Cross, its great!” 

“Well let’s head out,” I said, “I gotta deliver some stuff to Dr. Light.” 

 

It Comes Back to You from Smoke+Mirrors

4 AM beside myself  
And what I think of mental health  
All the things that worry me  
All the things you don’t believe  
I’ve been told just what to do  
Where to look and point my view  
All the things that I could be  
I think I learned in therapy

Am I just a shadow you drew?

It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through

We were at Dr. Lights lab delivering some tools. 

He was repairing the damage did to Guts Man. 

“Dr. Light?” I asked. 

He saw us. 

“Oh hello Nicholas,” he said. 

Rock and Roll were assisting him. 

“Nicholas, welcome,” said Roll, “Keeping out of trouble?” 

“Yeah,” I said.

“And who might this young man be?” asked Dr. Light. 

“This is Cross,” I said, “I’m helping him regain his memories.” 

 

It comes back to you, oh, oh [3x]  
It comes back to you

Mocking birds and diamond rings  
Oh, I have thought of greater things  
All the things that fly by me  
All the lives that I could lead  
Maybe I was born for that  
Or maybe I was first to last  
You could call it cowardice  
But leave me to my studied bliss

 

Am I just a shadow you drew?

Cross was looking at the armor. 

“Amazing right?” asked Rock, “He created all of these.” 

Dr. Light cleared his throat. 

“My name’s Thomas Light,” said Dr. Light, “I’m the creator of these robot masters, and of Megaman.” 

“You’re his father then?” asked Cross. 

“In a sense yes,” he said. I laughed.

 

It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
All the things that you had lost will find their way to you  
It comes back to you, it comes back to you  
Looking back into the past and I can see it through

It comes back to you, oh, oh [3x]  
It comes back to you

I then went to visit my friend Madelyn Olivia Alanzi whom I call “Hope”. 

“Hello Nicholas,” she said, “How are things going?” 

“Pretty well,” I said, “This is Cross.” 

“Hi,” said Cross. 

“Its nice to meet you,” she said.

“He’s lost his memories so I promised him I’d help get them back,” I said. 

“Well if anything is troubling you, please feel free to come to the cathedral,” said Hope, “Its all part of my duty as a mediator to help those who are lost to find their way.” 

Cross smiled. 

“Thanks again for the lunch yesterday,” I said, “It was delicious.” 

“Even when you’re not hungry, you have to remember to eat you know,” said Hope.


	3. To Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and a group of B.L.A.D.E soldiers approach Republic City in order to gain intel on The Yellow Devil. Meanwhile, Nicholas decides to give Cross a few upgrades.

Chapter 3: To Republic City!  
(Diaslaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo, Xenoblade X, or Korra)

The sun started to go down as Cross and I finished my errands. 

“Still no luck finding anybody who knows anything about me,” said Cross. 

“That’s ok, maybe it’ll come back on its own,” I said, “Remember anything yet?” 

“No,” said Cross. 

I had a feeling that something was wrong. 

“Cross get down!” 

I pushed him down and a gunshot was fired. 

We both got up. 

“Are you alright?” I asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” said Cross. 

I saw somebody in the shadows. 

He jumped away but I managed to get a snapshot of him. 

Cross’ left arm was missing. 

“Oh my god,” I said, “Ok, I can get you to Luna and…..” 

I turned back around and saw Cross’ arm regenerate. 

“What the…..” I said surprised. 

Even Cross was surprised at this. 

“Let’s head back to Blade HQ,” I said. 

We made it to the barracks where Colleen and Elma were resting. 

“Whoa, what’s the rush?” asked Colleen. 

“Where’s the secretary?” I asked. 

Cross was being diagnosed. 

“Intriging,” said Alexa. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“Well, it turns out that Cross isn’t actually a human,” said Luna, “He happens to be a mimeosome.” 

“Mimeosome?” I asked. 

“They’re programmed to mimic human emotion as closely as possible,” said Alexa. 

“He can also take battle chips and such,” said Luna, “Secretary Nagi provided us with this one.” She pressed Cross’ access point and I saw a blue chip. “Its programmed with dozens of   
B.L.A.D.E procedures.” “Now I know all about B.L.A.D.E and what it stands for.” 

We were in the Blade Office explaining everything to Secretary Nagi.

“According to this picture, it looks like he’s working for C.H.A.O.S,” I said. 

“Its much more than that,” he said. 

“What do you mean?” asked Colleen. 

“He means it’s the work of a double agent,” said Commander Vandham. 

“You mean you’ve got a spy?”

“Yes,” said Nagi, “He goes under the codename, ‘Yellow Devil’.” 

I thought for a moment. 

“Something wrong?” 

“That name… it sounds really familiar,” 

Colleen was pin pointing the location. 

“Thanks to the picture, we can see exactly where he’s hiding,” said Colleen, “I got it!”

It was Republic City. 

“Then it looks like that’s where we’re heading,” I said. 

“Um…” said Cross. 

“Something up?” asked Elma. 

“If you’ll allow it Ms. Elma, I’d like to accompany your squad,” 

“Hold on there. I understand you’re eager, but you don’t have any armor.” 

“Well he does know a little about combat. While doing some errands we visited the training grounds, but as for the armor, just leave that to me and Alexa.” 

Nagi nodded. “I think he should go,” said Nagi. 

“You won’t regret this sir,”

“He’ll start on your team Elma,” said Vandham. 

“Will do commander,” said Elma. 

“I’ll try not to get in the way Ms. Elma,” said Cross. 

Elma chuckled which was confusing to Cross. 

“There’s no need to be formal with me Cross, I may be your leader but I’m also your friend,” she said, “Besides its weird to hear you call me that.” 

“Right,” said Cross. 

We were heading to a chopper. 

“Doug,” said Colleen greeting someone. 

Doug Barret, the colonel of Harriers greeted her. 

“Its been a long time since you’ve been around,” he said. 

He looked at me. 

“My name is Nicholas Shay, and this is Cross,” I said. 

“Yeah, and?”

“Well, it looks like Nagi has given us permission to accompany you on the mission.”

He scoffed and turned around. 

“The Yellow Devil is mine alone,” 

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t need help from any S.M.A.S.H soldiers to take him out,” he said getting in the chopper. 

“Hey Flat top!” I said getting angry, “This is NOT a request!” 

He turned around. 

“You want him taken down right?” he asked, “So what’s the problem?” 

“Nicholas don’t let him get to you,” said Colleen, “He’s been through more than you know.” 

We both went inside. 

“So what’s this idea you have?” 

I handed her a piece of paper. 

“That’s ingenious. This just might work.” 

“What are you guys talking about?”

“You’ll see later on,” I said. 

The secret agent was speaking with someone in the shadows. 

“Agent Zero,” he said, “I trust you sent the invitation?” 

“Yes,” said Agent Zero, “They’re heading to Republic City now.” 

“Good. While they’re busy there, I can finally find that secret battleship, and demolish B.L.A.D.E.” 

“I shall deal with the soldier,”

“Excellent. When the time comes, I will reveal myself to the ones that got away…..”

We landed in City Hall. The President, Raiko greeted us all. 

“I’ve been expecting you all,” he said, “I hope you enjoy your stay here.” 

“Thanks Mr. President,” I said. 

Someone saw me. 

It was Korra and she gave me a grin. 

“You changed your hair,” I said. 

“Same robitic arm,” said Korra. 

“No, new robotic arm. I can tell its been a while.” 

“2 years,” said Korra. 

“Ok, let’s skip the greeting and get to work,” said Doug. 

“What’s his deal?” I asked. 

“You remember Connor don’t you?” asked Colleen. 

“Of course. He was like a brother to me.” 

I started to remember all the good memories I had hanging around him and Colleen. 

“When Doug and he went on a mission to fight off those C.H.A.O.S soldiers, he was killed by ‘him’,” said Colleen. 

“The Yellow Devil,” said Elma, “He killed his best friend Bexley Wilson, and Colleen’s cousin, Connor Kelly.” 

“I had no idea,” I said, “But that still doesn’t give him an excuse to act like this.” 

“I said move your feet, not your mouths,” said Doug. 

We were at a hotel. 

“This looks like a cool place to kick it,” said Link as he sat on a bench. 

“So why are we here?” asked Cross. 

“To get more intel on the Yellow Devil and that double agent,” said Elma, “The more we know, the better shot we have at fighting him. 

“That makes good sense,”

I looked outside and saw somebody’s car stuck in a yellow goop. 

I went outside to see if somebody was stuck inside. 

“Good thing nobody’s in there,” I said. 

I summoned my blade and cut the substance off the car. 

Somebody saw me and thanked me. 

“Who did this?” I asked. 

“The Yellow Devil,” said the pedestrian, “He’s been plaguing Republic City ever since his arrival, him and his servant.” 

I looked around to see that others have suffered what he did. 

“Someone’s gotta help them,” I said. 

“No, no, no,” said Doug, “We can’t waste our time here.” 

He started to go back inside. 

“We have a mission that requires our absolute focus. These people are on their own!” 

I finally got fed up with his attitude. 

“These people have been attacked by an unknown suspect but you turn your back on them?!” Irina asked stopping him, “How can you be so cold and heartless?”

“I’m not turning my back Irina,” said Doug, “I’m just being real.” 

“Real about what?” I asked. 

“I’m saying we can’t go around saving every city we come across. Besides we’ll be doing this city a big favor by taking down the Yellow Devil.” 

Link covered his mouth. 

“You shouldn’t blabber about this especially if that double agent could be anywhere,” he said.

Doug turned to me. 

“You know the mission comes first Nicholas,”

He went back inside. I went to the chopper. 

“If this is the only way I can convince him, then so be it,” I said. 

I sabotaged the chopper’s tech. 

Boze saw me. 

“Uh…. I can explain,” I said. 

“You’ve got determination, and the heart of a great warrior Nicholas,” said Boze, “You just need a little push.” 

He damaged another part. 

I smiled. 

I then called Alexa on my cell. 

“Alexa, get Cross and meet me at Future Industries labs tonight.” 

“Got it,” she said.

Later that evening, we were at the lab center at Future Industries. 

“Glad you two could make it,” I said. 

“So what’s this about?” asked Cross. 

“So you remember when we had you analyzed and it turns out you were a mimeosome?” I asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Well check this out,” 

I showed him the testing room. 

“Amazing right?” asked Asami, “Nicholas had this idea to turn you into the best soldier in the field.” 

“So are we making weapons and such?” asked Alexa. 

“You bet. But unfortunately its not skell weaponry.” 

“Aww,”

“Basically if you’re gonna take on the Yellow Devil, you’ll need some upgrades,”

I grabbed a scanner. 

“Arms up,” 

“So doing what you’re planning is gonna make me a good soldier?” asked Cross. 

“You bet,” I said. 

I looked for a martial arts video and dragged it to another screen. 

I then grabbed a chip.

 

Whatever it Takes from Evolve  
Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
Everybody circling is vulturous  
Negative, nepotist

Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
Everybody praying for the end of times  
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

I then took Cross’ skeleton and placed the video next to it. 

All the footage from the video was being transferred into the chip. 

“Now let’s get you some armor,” I said.

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top I’m ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

I looked around for ideas for Cross’ costume. 

Just then it hit me. 

“Every devil needs an angel,” I said. 

I started putting armor parts together to make Cross’ costume.

 

Always had a fear of being typical  
Looking at my body feeling miserable  
Always hanging on to the visual  
I wanna be invisible

Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of them  
Never be enough, I’m the prodigal son  
I was born to run, I was born for this

Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I wanna be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I’m ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes

I started spraying an angel on the chest plate. 

Asami and I worked together to place each part on Cross. 

“I have one concern. It seems like this armor is starting to cover my body.” 

“That’s kinda the idea man,” I said, “How does it feel?” 

“It feels…. Cool,” said Cross. 

“Every soldier needs a good weapon,” I said, “Which is why I modified your longsword to match the color scheme of your armor.” 

I gave it to him. 

“Data transfrer complete,” said the computer. 

I took out the chip and pressed a switch. 

There were more installment spaces and I decided to place it next to Cross’ blue chip. 

Hypocritical, egotistical  
Don’t wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical  
Working hard on something that I’m proud of, out of the box  
An epoxy to the world and the vision we’ve lost  
I’m an apostrophe  
I’m just a symbol to remind you that there’s more to see  
I’m just a product of the system of catastrophe  
And yet a masterpiece, and yet I’m half-diseased  
And when I am deceased  
At least I’ll go down to the grave and die happily  
And leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee  
I do what it takes

Cross started to analyze and know everything installed on the chip. “

So how does knowing martial arts and blade arts help me become a better soldier?” asked Cross. 

“Well, you gotta know how to fight if you wanna help people right?” asked Alexa, “Chop this with your sword.” 

He chopped it with ease. 

“Whoa!” I said, “Awesome.” 

I was training him and showing him the moves. 

“Assault hammer!” I said, “Rising Blade! Furious blast! NUTTY BARS!” 

He got a pack of nutty bars from a snack machine. 

“Yes,” I said. 

Soon afterwards he was ready.

 

Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I’m ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes


	4. Making a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and Company come across the man responsible for the mess in Republic City; The Yellow Devil

Chapter 4: Making a name  
(Disclaimer!)

Cross and I headed out to look for clues with Alexa monitoring us. 

“Just keep following this path and you’ll find the first area,” she said. 

“Got it boss,” I said. 

I noticed somebody else heading our way. 

Using my scouter, 

I noticed it was Elma. 

“Elma?” I asked. 

“We should follow,” said Cross.

“I was just about to say that. Let’s move.” 

We followed her to a building.

Somebody else was with her. 

As I went inside I heard talking. 

“Now listen carefully,” said someone, “Where is my vessel?” 

I peeked and saw a guy in a red cloak. 

“I told you I don’t know!” said a hostage. 

Agent Zero had his gun pointed at his family.

“Let’s try this again,” said the person. 

He was wearing a yellow and black exo skeleton with two floating guns. 

“Psycho launchers?” I asked. 

“You’re standing in the presence of the Yellow Devil,” said Yellow Devil, 

“So I suggest you think before you answer.” 

I had my plasma buster ready to fire. 

“On, on the count of three, we fight him,” I said, “One…. Two…”

I heard someone yell and jump in. 

It was Elma and that other guy. 

“Blade soldiers,” said Yellow Devil, “Zero you know what to do.” 

He nodded and started fighting them. 

I jumped out firing at Zero. 

I activated my arm blade and pointed it at Yellow Devil. 

“So you’re the one behind the scheme,” I said. 

“So you know who I am,” said Yellow Devil. 

He summoned a bunch of the yellow clay. 

“But unfortunately you won’t live long enough to know what I’m doing,” he said. 

He fired some of it at me and I evaded quickly. 

“Alright,” I said. 

I started attacking him but he was able dodge. 

“Is that all you got boy?” he asked. 

“Oh you’ll find out I’m full of surprises,” I said. 

I used the arching horn tactic and managed to hit him. 

“Now, that wasn’t NICE!” he said. 

He forced me back using the clay substance. 

I got a look at it. 

“Labranyum?” 

Yellow Devil saw Elma trying to help the family and had her pinned. 

“Elma!” said Cross. 

He jumped out and started fighting Yellow Devil. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” he asked. 

“I’m the Blue Angel,” said Cross, “Every devil needs an angel.” 

“Very well,” said Yellow Devil. 

He started attacking with the labranyum but Cross managed to cut through it like a knife through hot butter.

“Whoa,” said the other soldier. 

I got a look at him. 

“Yelv?” I asked. 

“Sup pard?” he asked. 

It was one of my friends, Bert Pajor, Codename; Yelv. 

He cut me free using his photon saber. 

“You wanna take this opportunity to tell me what the fuck-shit is goin’ on?” I asked. 

“Elma needed somebody to help with the stakeout and I volunteered. My girlfriend’s probably gonna wonder where I am.” 

Both of us got the Yellow Devil’s attention. 

That gave Cross the advantage to save Elma. 

“I’m gonna cut you loose,” he said using his sword. 

Elma was free. 

“Can you help me get these people out?” asked Elma. 

“You got it ma’am,” said Cross. 

That sounded familiar to her. 

They got the family out of the building. 

“Sir, its time,” said Zero. 

“I’d truly love to continue but I’m needed elsewhere,” said Yellow Devil, “Its your lucky day!” 

He used the labranyum to make a platform and escape. 

A little girl saw Cross. 

“The Blue Angel….” She said. 

“Nicholas, how did you get here?” asked Elma. 

“Well, I thought I should do some stakeout and find out what this Yellow Devil is up to,” I said. 

“And who’s the man behind you?” asked Yelv. 

“He’s the Blue Angel,” I said, “Apparently a big deal in Republic City.” 

“I’m glad you’re ok El….cUh ma’am. Whoever you are.” 

Elma recognized his voice. 

“Cross?” 

Cross sighed and took off his mask. 

Elma smiled. 

“You certainly did your homework on blade combat. You really mastered the longsword.” 

“That’s because of this chip I installed in him, which is programmed with dozens of combat procedures,” I said, “This chip is what makes Blue Angel, Blue Angel.” 

“We should head back before Doug wonders where we are,” said Elma.

Later in the morning I was asleep.

“SON OF A BITCH!” shouted Doug. 

That woke me up and I fell to the floor. 

Colleen and I went outside. 

“What’s goin’ on?” I asked. 

“Somebody sabotaged our chopper,” said Doug. 

“Oh man,” said Colleen, “Who was it?” 

“How should I know?” asked Doug, “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a few days.” 

Alexa and I grinned. 

Captain Falcon and I started doing more stakeouts and helping people at night while Alexa was training Cross with his armor and gear.

 

Walking the Wire from Evolve  
Do you feel the same when I’m away from you?  
Do you know the line that I’d walk for you?  
We could turn around and we could give it up  
But we’ll take what comes, take what comes

Oh, the storm is raging against us now  
If you’re afraid of falling then don’t look down  
But we took the step, oh, we took the leap  
And we’ll take what comes, take what comes

 

Little by little, we were coming close to bringing Republic City back to its former glory. 

Korra and Asami even helped out with some stakeouts. 

I made her promise not to tell anybody about what we were doing.

 

Feel the wind in your hair  
Feel the rush way up here

We’re walking the wire, love  
We’re walking the wire, love  
We couldn’t be higher, up  
We’re walking the wire, wire, wire

There’s nights we had to just walk away  
And there’s tears we’ll cry but those tears will fade  
It’s a price you pay when it comes to love  
And we’ll take what comes, take what comes

Feel the wind in your hair  
Feel the rush way up here

 

A few days later Cross and I walked around Republic City and noticed people going around and playing. 

“It feels…. Happier around here,” said Cross. 

“It was because of this hero called the Blue Angel,” said Opal, “He’s been delivering food, bringing people shelter and more.” 

“I say he’s done a pretty damn good job,” said Mako looking around. 

“Looks like they’ve already got somebody protecting them,” said Doug.

 

We’re walking the wire, love  
We’re walking the wire, love  
We couldn’t be higher, up  
We’re walking the wire, wire, wire

So look out down below  
Look out down below  
Look out down below  
Walking the wire, wire, wire  
So look out down below

Oh, I’ll take your hand when thunder roars  
And I’ll hold you close, I’ll stay the course  
I promise you from up above  
That we’ll take what comes, take what comes  
Love

We’re walking the wire, love  
We’re walking the wire, love  
We couldn’t be higher, up  
We’re walking the wire, wire, wire

 

It took some doing, but Cross and I finally managed to clean the entire city of the labranyum used by the Yellow Devil. 

“Cross, you might wanna see this!” I said.

Cross came up to the top of the roof and saw some kind of lights. 

They were chained together to look like the Blue Angel symbol. 

“I guess I made a name for myself,” said Cross. 

“It sure looks that way,” said Elma smiling at him.

So look out down below  
Look out down below  
Look out down below  
Walking the wire, wire, wire  
So look out down below

We’re walking the wire  
We’re walking the wire  
We’re walking the wire, wire, wire

I was at a bar drinking some beer. 

I was actually surprised that I couldn’t get too drunk thanks to the healing factor. 

Korra joined me. 

“How have things been over the past few years?” she asked. 

“So far, so good,” I said. 

“Oh, how are things with Wendy?” asked Korra, “You never told me about her.” 

I looked down at my cup. 

“We broke up,” I said. 

“Oh man. I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Its ok. I found somebody new and brought her home from Japan, her name’s Sakura.” 

I showed her a picture. 

“She seems nice,”

“I know. What about you?” 

“Usual Avatar business,” said Korra, “Stopping thieves, saving lives, the usual. Plus Asami got back together with Mako.” 

“Trust me, I found out. But I thought you and her were a…” 

“Gosh no. We’re just the best of friends and we can trust each other with anything.” 

I took a sip of my drink. 

“I was the same way with Connor Kelly,”

“The original Captain Falcon?. I heard stories about him.”

Korra took a sip. 

“I didn’t know the avatar could drink beer,” 

“I can handle almost 4 drinks at once,” said Korra. 

“Is that so?” 

I took a sip and then started drinking it all. 

I grinned at her then threw the cup on the ground. 

“Another!” I said. 

I started to chuckle and she joined me. 

“Another!” said Korra. 

“Another!” I said. 

The bartender gave us another round. Korra and I started heading back to the condo. 

“The mood is good, the hearts are full there’s magic in the air, its all because we’re here tonight, and haven’t got a care!” we sung, “So raise your glass a toast to life wherever it may lead, lalala lalalala a friend is fine indeed, lalala lalalala a friend is fine indeed!” 

I fell to the ground and Korra carried me home.


	5. A Little Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross and Elma enjoy some time together while in Republic City.

Chapter 5: A little “quality” time

Cross was doing his usual training drills. 

“Every day he seems to be acceling at his training,” said Boze, “He truly has what it takes to be a warrior.” 

“I’ll say,” I said. 

Elma was looking at him. 

“He seems to be doing well,” she said, “But I think he’s earned a well deserved break from the action.” 

Korra and I started to grin. 

“Hey Colleen, I think I have some armor I want you to test out,” I said. “Sure thing,” said Colleen as we both left. 

Cross continued training with his new photon saber I made for him. 

“Hey Cross,” said someone from behind. 

It was Elma.

“Oh, hi Elma,” said Cross, “What’s up?” 

“Well, I was thinking about doing a few errands around Republic City, and I was wondering if you’d like to tag along.” 

“Really?” 

“You’ve earned yourself a break Cross,” said Boze, “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, so I think you should go with Elma.” 

“Alright,” said Cross. 

He started walking with her.

Boze smiled. 

 

On Top of The World from Night Visions  
If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they’re here  
‘cause they just may run away from you

You’ll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you

I’ve had the highest mountains  
I’ve had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving

Cross and Elma were walking around Republic City. 

They found themselves at a clothing store and tried on various outfits. 

Cross found a T-shirt and jeans that matched his personality while Elma got a new jacket. 

 

I take it in but don’t look down

'Cause I’m on top of the world,  
I’m on top of the world,  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile,  
Been holding it in for a while,  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

The two of them also went to a skating rink. 

Elma was helping him remember how to skate. 

“Wow, you’re good at this,” said Cross. 

“I’ve done it for a while,” said Elma as she smiled.

 

I’m on top of the world.

I’ve tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something

I coulda gave up then  
but then again I couldn’t have  
'cause I’ve traveled all this way for something

I take it in but don’t look down

Elma then had Cross close his eyes as she guided him into a train. 

“Can I open them now?” asked Cross. 

“Ok,” said Elma, “Now.” 

He opened his eyes and saw a spectacular view of Republic City. 

“I never get tired of this view,”

Cross was amazed.

 

'Cause I’m on top of the world,  
I’m on top of the world,  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile,  
Been holding it in for a while,  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

I’m on top of the world.

Cross saw a little boy struggling to get an apple from a tree. 

He decided to help by hitting the tree. 

Dozens of apples fell from the ground. 

Elma decided to join in and catch some. 

“This’ll be perfect,” said Elma.

 

'Cause I’m on top of the world,  
I’m on top of the world,  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile,  
Been holding it in for a while,  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

They later went to an arcade. 

Cross saw something he wanted to try out; a dance machine. 

He was really good at it. 

Dozens of people were watching. 

Cross managed to be the high score and did a pose. 

Elma chuckled and smiled at him.

 

And I know it’s hard when you’re falling down  
And it’s a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.

'Cause I’m on top of the world,  
I’m on top of the world,  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I’ve been waiting to smile,  
Been holding it in for a while,  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

I’m on top of the world.

Later Cross and Elma were at a diner. 

“…and that’s why I think the grenade blast is better than the flame grenade,” said Cross, “Why shoot one grenade when you can shoot millions?” 

“Well my personal favorite is the Sliding Slinger,” said Elma as she smiled, “Now you ask me a question.” 

“Well…. Say we weren’t on this super important mission…. Do you think you would’ve…. Gone out with me?” 

“You mean like on a date?” 

“Well…. Yeah if you wanna use that term,”

“But we are on a date,” 

“We are? I mean… yeah of course we are.” 

Elma saw Irina. 

“Colonel,” she said as she spotted them, “How goes it?” 

“So you decided to grab yourself a bite?” asked Elma. 

“Yeah, I mean my team is great and all but we’re together 24/7,” said Irina. 

“Well, its always fun to catch a little break from the action,” said Cross, “Guess I realized that when Boze allowed me to take the day off.” 

“I don’t know what you see in this boy, but I think he’s a perfect match for your team,” said Irina. 

Two other blade soldiers, Gus and Dominic showed up. 

“Well, I it isn’t Irina, the hardass interceptor,” said Gus. 

“I think you mean Lieutenant Irina,” said Dominic, “The real big shot.” 

“No, she’s just a grunt like you and me,” 

“Something like that,” said Irina. She secretly had her hands ready to fight.

“C’mon, she still has the ability to handle a big mission, although saddling with a loser like Gwin,” said Dominic. 

“Leave it be Irina,” said Elma. 

“Yea ma’am,” said Irina. 

“See, just like that,” said Gus, “She’s allowed herself to become a pawn of the great and powerful Elma.” 

“Not to mention that freakshow with no memories that she calls a partner,” said Dominic.

“What’d you say?” asked Cross. 

“You heard me, Freak. Show.” Said Gus. 

“Ok that’s enough!” said Irina, “Its one thing to talk trash about me, but then to say those things about Elma is going too far.” 

“Oh you wanna fight us?” asked Gus, “Please, you’ll be begging for mercy when we wipe the floor with you.” 

“When we’re done we can deal with the rook,” said Dominic, “Not that he’ll be any competition.” 

“That’s it,” said Cross. 

He raised his fists up. 

“Didn’t know you were such a hothead,” said Irina, “I like it.” 

Doug showed up. 

“What in the hell is going on here?!” he asked. 

“They were….” Said Irina. 

“I expect better from you Irina. You should know better than to pick on those that are weaker than you. Need I remind you that as a soldier of B.L.A.D.E you have important  
responsibilities, and you’re EXPECTED to act ACCORDINGLY!” 

“But they..” said Cross trying to defend her case. 

“Nobody’s talking to you Cross,” said Doug, “And you’re lucky I don’t tell Nagi that you two were causing a fight. We’re on a MISSION here people!” 

“Well, you can’t go on a mission if you’re overworked,” I said stopping by. I got back from a training session with Korra. 

“He’s right,” said Cross, “Everyone needs a break once in a while.” 

“You can’t go on a mission if you’re dead either, which is B.L.A.D.E if that double agent finds that secret weapon!. For all we know, he could be using it right now to destroy  
B.L.A.D.E HQ while we’re stuck here in Republic City! Still feel like fooling around now?”

Cross looked down to the floor. 

“If we don’t act now, we’ll lose all we’ve fought for!” snapped Doug. 

“We know Doug, but we have to wait while the repairs are finished,” said Elma. 

“Like this?!” asked Doug, “Honestly, its like you all want B.L.A.D.E to….” 

“This is unacceptable!” said Boze showing up. 

“Yeah, that’s what I just got through telling them,” said Doug. 

“Blades should not be having a grudge match like this! Shame on you!” 

“Well exactly,” said Doug with a grin. 

“THIS is how blades should have a grudge match!” said Boze. 

We found ourselves in the pro bending rink. 

It was remodled for a fight with no bending. 

“On one corner we have Nicholas, Cross, and Colleen Kelly,” said the announcer, “And on another corner we hav Link, Gus, and Dominic!” 

“This ought to be good,” said Alexa, “Now he can apply everything you taught him in combat.” 

“True,” said Elma. 

Before Cross went to the stage Elma pulled him back. 

She then kissed his cheek. 

“For luck,” she said.

“Think you can do this Cross?” I asked. 

“I think so,” said Cross as he grinned. 

“Hey, you gonna stand there with fingers up your ass or are we gonna fight?” asked Link. 

“Don’t worry midget, we’re gonna fight soon,” I said. 

A vein popped in his head. 

“DON’T CALL ME MIDGET!” he shouted. 

He came at me.

 

Tiptoe from Night Visions  
In the morning light let my roots take flight  
Watch me fall above like a vicious dove  
They don’t see me come, who can blame them?  
They never seem to catch my eye but I’ve never wondered why

I won’t fall asleep  
I won’t fall asleep

The battle was long, but we were starting to get the upper hand. 

“Cross, you still with me?” I asked. 

“Yeah, loud and clear,” said Cross. 

Link threw his ball and chain at us and we evaded it. 

Colleen blocked it with her riot shield. 

“Nicholas, team attack!” 

“Got it,” I said.

 

Hey yeah, don’t let 'em know we’re coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

I jumped at Colleen and she spun me around and I flew at Gus and Dominic. 

They were both knocked out of the ring. 

“That was for my cousin!” I said. 

“Go Nicholas!” said Irina.

 

From your slanted view see the morning dew  
Sink into the soil, watch the water boil  
They won’t see me run, who can blame them?  
They never look to see me fly, so I never had to lie

I won’t fall asleep  
I won’t fall asleep

Hey yeah, don’t let 'em know we’re coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

The three of us were battling Link. 

“Alrght, try this on for size,” he said. 

He threw his ball and chain at Colleen. 

“Oh no!” I said. 

I jumped at it and both of us were knocked off. 

“You ok?” asked Colleen. 

“I’m fine,” I said. 

Now it was Cross vs Link. 

“Two down, one to go,” said Link.

 

Nobody else, nobody else  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else can take me higher  
Nobody else

“You can do it Cross!” I said, “Just remember training!” 

Cross grinned. 

Link started attacking with his wooden sword, and Cross dodged him. 

When he saw an opening he went for the assault hammer. 

It managed to stun Link. 

Cross then went for the Starlight Duster technique.

 

Hey yeah, don’t let 'em know we’re coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

Hey yeah, don’t let 'em know we’re coming  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher  
Take some time to simmer down, keep your head down low  
Hey yeah, tiptoe higher

The attack hit Link and he was out of the ring. 

Our team won. 

Everyone started to cheer. 

I climbed up. 

“Nice job Cross,” I said. 

He smiled and raised his hands in victory. 

“That guy sure has it in him right Doug?” asked Link. 

“Beginner’s luck,” he said as he walked away. 

“Who spit in his bean curd?” asked Opal.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas, Cross and the rest of the team take on the mysterious agent Zero, and The Yellow Devil only to discover something unexpected.....

Chapter 6: Realization  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SSB or Xenoblade X)

Korra and I were heading into the hideout. 

“You’re back,” said Alexa, “Perfect timing, cause I got somethin’ to show ya!” 

She took me to the training grounds. 

“I’d like you to meet, Blue Angel, 2.0!” 

It was Cross in some new cool looking armor. 

He was having another training session with Elma. 

“That’s badass,” said Korra. 

“I took some labranyum and modled it to match his costume, and now he has stronger armor, and like his body, it can regenerate after being damaged!” said Alexa, “But that’s   
just the tip of the iceberg.” 

He had wings. 

“So did you find any leads?”

I showed them a picture. 

“Anybody know what this symbol is?” I asked. 

“Isn’t that from Dr. Light’s lab?” asked Luna. 

“Yeah but, Yellow Devil was carrying something with this symbol on it. Maybe if we catch him we can find out what he’s up to.” 

“Um, how can we catch him if we don’t know who he is?” asked Yelv. 

“I think I have a theory,” said Alexa. 

She gave us a few old comic books. 

“Scarecrow?” Cross asked. 

“Actually Dr Jonathan Crane. Well known scientist of Arkham.” 

“The Iron Monger?” asked Yelv. 

“Behind the armor, Obadiah Stane,”

“Doctor Octpus…. Just get to the point!” I said. 

“Don’t you guys understand? The man behind the mask who’s been attacking Republic City is none other than….” 

She turned on a TV. 

“Viola!” she said, “Kentaro Nagi!” 

“What?” we all asked in unison. 

“Think about it,” said Alexa, “He sent us on this wild goose chase t find that double agent, just so he could trap us here while he unleashes his master plan!” 

“There’s no way. He’s too high profile.” 

“Then who was that guy in the mask?” Asked Colleen. 

“I don’t know,” I said. 

“Well his blood type is ab negative and….” Said Cross. 

“Wait, how do you know that?” I asked. 

“Alexa placed an enhanced scanner in my programming,” said Cross. 

“Alexa, you’re a genius,” I said, “If I can upgrade that scanner to scan the entire city than maybe we can find him.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” said Luna. A

few moments later I was finished with the update. 

“Alright buddy, fire it up,” I said. 

Cross turned on his scanner to find the Yellow Devil’s hideaway. 

“I’ve found a match. In that area here.”

Colleen, Cross, Elma, Asami and I decided to drive over there. 

Colleen saw something. 

“Get down!” she said. 

We all ducked. 

Yellow Devil was heading out probably to find more objects. 

“This is perfect,” I said, “While he’s gone we can find out what he’s up to and destroy his lair.” 

A light shined on us. 

“Oh no,” said Cross. 

It was Irina and Gwin. 

“Nicholas?” asked Irina. 

“Wha…. What are you two doing here?” I asked. 

“We were gonna ask the same thing,” said Gwin, “Wait…. Is that Cross?” “Yeah but….” I said. 

“Why is he wearing armor?” asked Irina. 

“I also know martial arts,” said Cross. 

I sighed and explained everything. 

They both finally understood what exactly was going on. 

“You’re like a superhero,” said Gwin. 

“I can’t believe you would go behind Doug’s back and do this,” said Irina. 

“Well…..” I said. 

“Without your cousin! We’d be more than happy to help out.” I smiled. 

“Alright then,” I said. 

I busted the doors down. 

“Nobody’s home,” I said, “Looks like we can get started.” 

We all looked around for clues on the identity of the Yellow Devil. 

“Guys,” said Asami, “You might wanna look at this.” 

We met her at a giant TV. 

I turned it on and saw Secretry Nagi. 

“Nagi,” said Cross. 

I turned on some video footage. 

Nagi was sitting with some people during a presentation. 

It was a giant looking ship. 

“Could this be….. the secret weapon?” I asked. 

Nagi pushed a button and the battleship floated. 

Asami noticed a bit of a crack. 

“Oh no,” she said, “This is something my father originally worked on; The Father Eagle.”

It started to malfunction and misfire. 

Many soldiers were starting to run and hide. 

“Shut it down now!” said somebody. 

Nagi managed to get it shut down. 

“I want this battleship sealed away and shut down for good!” said somebody else. 

“It all makes sense now,” said Elma, “The government shut down Nagi’s warship.” 

“And he’s using my exo skeleton to get it back,” said Asami. 

“Nagi’s the guy under the mask.” 

Cross saw something. 

“Um guys?” he asked. 

It was Zero. 

He threw something at us but Cross grabbed it. 

“You’re not welcome here,” said Zero, “Leave now.” 

“Make us,” said Irina. 

He got out some double bladed sword and started fighting us. 

I started blocking with my beam saber. 

Colleen grabbed her shield and teamed up with me. 

He was joined by ore C.H.A.O.S soldiers. 

Zero was aiming for Colleen who evaded each of his attacks. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

 

“I’m your worst nightmare,” said Zero. 

They kept fighting each other. 

I was fighting off the soldiers. 

Asami gave me a hand using her electro glove. 

“Nice glove,” I said, “Mind if I give it a shot?” 

I copied her attack and was able to do it. 

“That armor really works,” said Asami, “Dr. Light really went all out with this.” 

“This is actually my model I made,” I said. 

I kept fighting them off. 

Colleen threw her riot shield at Zero but he caught it and then smashed it in two. 

“What……” she said. 

He then did a flying air kick and she fell to the ground. 

“COLLEEN!” I said. I rushed to her aid. 

“I’m ok,” she said as she got up. 

“Cross, let’s get this fucker,”

“Right behind you,” said Cross as he floated up. 

Yelv joined us. 

“If I get my hands on him I’m gonna kill him!” said Yelv. 

“No you’re not gonna kill him, not if I get there first. I’m gonna break every bone in his body, and then I’m gonna kill him! I’m REALLY gonna kill him!” 

He saw us coming and started firing at us. 

Cross evaded while Yelv started slashing at Zero. 

“Weaklings,” he said. 

He used his double bladed sword to counter Yelv. 

I joined. 

As I threw a punch he caught it and nearly broke off my robotic arm. 

Elma jumped at him doing the sliding slinger. 

“Nice shot Elma,” said Cross. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Colleen started fighting him off. 

He tried to push her off the edge but she managed to hold her own. 

“Get off of her!” I said as I jumped on him again. 

He quickly threw me off and I got back up. 

He pushed me down and I was near to falling. 

Colleen rushed to my aid. 

As she was charging up for a punch fire started to form in her hands. 

She threw the punch and it hit Zero. 

His helmet fell off of him and Colleen got a look at him. 

It was her cousin. 

“Connor….” She said. 

He looked at her. 

“Who the hell is Connor?” he asked. 

The hideout was set on fire. 

Zero ran off. 

“Guys we gotta move!” I said. 

Colleen followed all of us and we made it out alive. 

The building exploded in flames. 

“Shit,” said Irina. 

“Well, looks like Nagi can’t make anymore plans,” I said, “All that’s left is to find that weapon and destroy it.” 

“Its gonna be pretty hard to explain all this to Vandham,” said Elma. 

Later we were heading back to the hotel. 

“That was super awesome,” said Irina, “That armor was radical.” 

“Shhh,” I said, “We don’t wanna wake up Doug.” 

I turned around and saw him. 

“Where were you guys?” asked Doug. 

“Oh we were just taking a morning walk,” I said. 

“Oh really? A morning walk?!” 

He pulled out some decoys we had. 

“You can’t hide this anymore. I know Cross is the Blue Angel, I know you all have been sneaking out at night, and I know you’ve been lying about the chopper and deliberately   
sabotaging the repairs!” 

He pointed to Alexa who was forced to reveal. 

“I’m sorry guys,” said Alexa, “They got it outta me.” 

“Nicholas what you and Cross did completely jeopardized the mission. We’re leaving right now!” 

I went inside hanging my head down. 

“And how long have you two known about this?” asked Doug to Irina and Gwin. 

“We just found out last night,” said Gwin. 

Later as we were packing we noticed something. 

Nagi was rounding up people. 

“Guys, you might wanna see this,” said Gwin. 

We all looked. 

Doug saw it as well. 

“What did you do?!” he asked looking at me. 

“I destroyed his hidden base while looking for clues about the Yellow Devil,” I said. 

“You WHAT?!” 

“This was your idea,”

“I was joking around! Did you even think this through?!” 

“I….” I started to begin. 

“Because of what happened, Yellow Devil is gonna blame Republic City. And now he’s gonna start killing everyone as revenge.” 

“Well what the hell was I supposed to do?!” I asked. 

“Leave!” said Doug, “Do nothing!” 

I finally had enough.

“No, I will never EVER turn my back on somebody in need!” I said. 

I transformed into my armor. 

“I’m gonna stop him,” I said, “Whether you’re with me or not.” 

Cross joined me as well as Colleen and Elma. 

Yellow Devil looked at another person. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you again,” he said, “Did you infiltrate my base.” 

“I swear I didn’t know where it was!” he said. 

“Then you will suffer,” said Yellow Devil. 

Korra shot a giant rock at him. 

He turned around and faced her. 

“I don’t know who you think you are,” said Korra, “But you’re mistaken if you think you can threaten these people!” 

“The Avatar,” said Yellow Devil. 

I jumped down and joined her. 

“Back for round 2,” I said. 

Cross and Elma jumped down. 

“Go for the transmitter behind his mask!” I said. 

Nagi attacked Cross and he evaded. 

Korra started heading after him evading each of his blows. 

“Slowpoke,” said Korra. 

She shot fire at him and he dodged. 

He then grabbed her leg and threw her at Elma. 

I changed my weapon to a crash bomber. 

I shot one at Nagi’s fort and it blew him down. 

He used more labranyum to balance himself. 

Elma got her blades out and started to combat him. 

She was able to hold her own being a soldier. 

“Nagi why are you doing this?” asked Elma, “I understand your weapon would’ve been a great help to blade, but this isn’t the answer!” 

“They were foolish to shut down the weapon,” said Nagi, “Now they’re gonna pay.” 

“Just what are you planning?” 

“To use it to demolish all of B.L.A.D.E,” 

“Not if we can stop you!”

She let herself open and Nagi pinned her down. 

“Elma!” said Cross. 

“Ah, ah!” said Nagi, “Take one more step and she dies.” 

Elma was struggling to get away. 

“You have two choices boy,” he said, “Stop the villain, or save your friend.” 

Cross knew he didn’t want Elma to get hurt. 

He lowered his weapon. 

“Good boy,” said Nagi as he let Elma go. 

I flew at Nagi trying to get his attention. 

He shot labranyum at me trying to knock me down. 

He managed to hit one of my thrusters and I fell on him. 

He dropped his mask. 

I saw the mask and quickly grabbed it. 

“Its over Nagi,” I said. 

He got back up and we all saw his face. 

It was Doug’s old partner Bexley. 

“B-Bexley Snipes?” asked Irina. 

Doug saw him. 

“Bexley… is that you?” he asked.

“In the flesh,” said Bexley. 

“But…. The skirmish,” said Doug, “You were killed.” 

“No, I had the labranyum,” said Bexley. 

He remembered using it to save himself. 

“But…. But Connor. You just let him die.” 

“Give me the mask Doug,”

“He went in there to save you!”

“That was HIS mistake!” said Bexley. 

Doug was angered by those words. 

“Irina, blow a bullet through his head,” he said. 

“No sir,” said Irina. 

“That wasn’t a request, that was an order,”

“One that I cannot obey,”

“After all this time you haven’t changed. You’re still a disrespectful liutenant who can’t follow a simple order!” 

“No you’re the one who’s still the same, you’re an egotistic bastard who only cares about himself!” Irina said talking back, “No wonder Jo ended things with you years ago.” 

“Fine, I’ll kill him myself,” said Doug. 

I intervened. 

“I won’t let you do this,” I said to him. 

“Move Nicholas,”

“No, you should know by now that revenge isn’t the answer.” 

He punched me in the face. 

“You are so smug you know that?!” he asked, “You think the world revolves around you don’t you?” 

I got back up. 

“That we couldn’t possibly complete a mission without guidance from the great Nicholas Shay. Well here’s a newsflash; We were just fine until you came along.” 

“You call this just fine? Turning your back on people who need help, and trying to kill soldiers? What the hell are you thinking?!”

“Don’t push it Nicholas. Just because you’re a well known superhero doesn’t mean you can show up and just expect us to willingly let you help us, especially if we don’t need it.” 

“Hey they asked me to come with you. Colleen said you guys could use my help and I was giving you all strategies to fight! Why do you hate me for that?!” 

“And who ever said we needed strategies?” argued Doug, “I call the shots now deal with it!” 

“You’re not ready to lead a squad,” I said, “You’re impatient, stubborn, and more importantly, I’ve got better leadership skills than you.” 

“Oh you know something boy, I gotta disagree with you on that,” said Doug. 

He got out his photon saber. 

“Don’t do this Doug,” I said. 

“I’m done listening,” said Doug. 

I pulled my photon saber out.

“Then I have no choice,” I said. 

We clashed at each other. 

Doug was filled with rage and trying to outdo me, but I was able to read his movements. 

Our photon sabers collided for a minute. 

I pushed Doug back. 

“Is that all you got?” he asked. 

“You’ll find out I’m full of surprises,” I said. 

I came at him again and he dodged and managed to cut off some of my armor. 

The wound on my body healed. 

Doug came back at me and we continued to fight. 

I kept pushing him away and he kept coming back for more. 

I came at him with a barrage of attacks and he dodged each one. 

I kicked him to the wall and my blade nearly touched him but he evaded. 

Our sabers clashed again. 

Each of us was trying out hardest to push each other. 

His photon saber managed to overpower mine and it broke. 

He then cut off my robotic arm and kicked me to the ground. 

“You’ve interfered for the last time Nicholas Shay,” he said. 

Cross stopped him. 

“Cross, if you wanna prove your worth to B.L.A.D.E, then kill Bexley.” 

“Wha…..” said Bexley. 

“My programming prevents me from injuring a fellow blade,” said Cross. 

“He’s not a blade,” said Doug, “Not anymore.”

He pushed his access point and threw away his B.L.A.D.E chip. 

“Doug, this isn’t what Connor would…..” Cross said. 

Doug pushed the access point again and Cross’ eyes turned red. 

“Do it Cross!” said Doug, “KILL HIM!” 

Cross fired a flame grenade and Bexley dodged. 

Irina went to intervene. 

“No!” she said, “Stop Cross.” 

He pushed her to the side and continued to go after Bexley. 

He was crawling away feeling powerless without the mask. 

Yelv pulled him back but Cross then grabbed him and threw him off. 

“Guys stop he’s getting away!!” shouted Doug. 

He dropped the mask and Bexley caught it. 

Alexa saw the chip and rushed to Cross. 

Cross had his sights on Bexley and was about to fire at him. 

Alexa managed to place the chip back and he stopped. 

Doug watched Bexley get away. 

Cross saw what happened. 

He also saw that his blade was near Elma’s neck. 

“Oh my god….” He said stepping back in tears, “Elma I….” 

“I’m ok Cross,” said Elma, “We’re ok, you didn’t do anything.” 

She hugged him and he hugged back tightly. 

“My B.L.A.D.E protocol was violated,” said Cross. 

He helped up Yelv. 

“I’m sorry if I caused any of you serious pain,” said Cross. 

“Don’t worry Cross,” sad Alexa, “Nobody was….” 

Doug smacked Alexa in the face. 

We were all surprised at his action.

“Why the hell did you do that Alexa!” he snapped, “I HAD HIM!” I intervened. 

“What you just did, is not what we signed up for,” I said. 

“Nagi gave us orders to catch the guy,” said Irina, “That’s it.” 

“We never should have allowed these two to help us!” said Doug. 

“Don’t worry we’ll find him,” I said, “Cross, locate Bexley.” 

His scanner was damaged.

“My scanner has been damaged during the fight,” he said.

“Ok, let’s get to the lab,” I said. 

We got in the chopper and went back to B.L.A.D.E HQ.


	7. Preparation for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing some encouraging words from his friends, Cross takes the role to lead the strike against The Yellow Devil

Chapter 7: Preparation for Battle  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SSB or Xenoblade X!)

I was doing a diagnostic on Cross’ armor. 

“Is the scanner working again?” I asked. 

“Its working fine,” said Cross as he morphed out of the armor. 

“Good,” I said, “Believe me that’s the last time I let him do that to you.” 

“Is Elma ok?” asked Cross. 

“No thanks to Doug,” I said, “That guy was too consumed by vengeance that he had to go and hurt everyone.”  

Something was up with Cross. 

“I….. I remember the Father Eagle,” said Cross. 

The two of us, Elma, Irina and Gwin were heading to B.L.A.D.E tower to tell Nagi what we know. 

“Secretary Nagi,” Elma said “He needs to talk to you.” 

“And I need to talk to him,” said Nagi, “That was incredibly brave what you’ve done out there, Elma told me everything that you’ve done to help us.” 

“Thank you sir,” said Cross, “But there’s information about the Father Eagle’s weakness that you should know. 

He passed him a flash drive telling us everything. 

“There he is!” shouted somebody. 

It was Doug with two other blade soldiers. 

“What the hell is going on?” I asked. 

“Its come to my attention that Cross here assaulted some of our soldiers,” said a blade soldier. 

“Now wait just a minute,” I said, “See what happened was….” 

“You shut your mouth!” snapped Doug, “And you! You don’t belong here.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Cross. 

“You’re a disgrace to everything B.L.A.D.E stands for, and what you and Nicholas did today just proved it,” said Doug, “You jeopardized the mission, you refused to follow orders,  
and what’s worse, you caused the destruction of B.L.A.D.E itself!!!”

Cross looked down to the floor. 

“Hold it buster!” I said, “You’re just as much to blame for what happened here as we are.” 

“You will NOT defend this boy!” snapped Doug, “He’s a useless soldier that doesn’t even belong on the field, and he’s a danger to Elma!”

 “Doug doesn’t really mean that Cross,” Irina said. 

“Like hell I don’t,” said Doug, “If you have any respect for us, you’ll be gone by tomorrow.” 

“All I was trying to do was help!” said Cross. 

“No, this is where you SHUT UP!” said Doug, “B.L.A.D.E is gonna be destroyed because of you!!” 

Tears streamed down his face and he ran out the building. 

“Cross wait!” said Gwin.

Elma was in shock at what she just witnessed.

Doug turned to Gwin and Irina. 

“And I hope you two learned a lesson from all this,” said Doug. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Irina. 

“If you had followed orders in the first place, none of this would’ve happened!” snapped Doug. 

Nobody should ever yell at my cousin like that. 

I finally had enough. 

I turned to Doug and punched him hard in the face. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” I yelled, “This has nothing to do with orders or missions! Cross was only trying to help us!” 

“And look where it got us!” said Doug, “More importantly you have no right to be here! Get him out of my sight!” 

“I never thought I’d see the day when a soldier would put himself before the rest of his team,” said Nagi. 

“What?” asked Doug. 

“The point is Doug, people in Republic city needed help and you turned your back on them,” said Vandham. 

“You’re mad at me?!” asked Doug, “They’re the ones who deviated from the plan.” 

“That as it may be, that gave you no right to act the way you acted towards them,” said Elma. 

“That’s right,” said Nagi, “As such you owe them an apology.” 

“They’re the ones who should apologize from what they’ve done,” said Doug. 

“Alright, you clearly think the mission is more important than your squad,” said Vandham, “So until you apologize to them, you’re suspended for the rest of the mission.” 

“What?!” asked Doug. 

“We didn’t wanna do this,” said Nagi, “Its for your own good.” 

“And we can’t have somebody hell bent on revenge leading a squad,” said Vandham. 

“And Nicholas, you will lead this team to find the Father Eagle and shut it down before Bexley can get to it,” said Vandham. 

“It’ll be an honor sir.”

“You’re gonna leave the fate of B.L.A.D.E on this brat, when he doesn’t get the first goddamn thing about B.L.A.D.E?” asked Doug, “You just don’t get it do you?!” 

“No Doug,” said Irina, “YOU don’t get it!” 

“Excuse me?” he asked. 

“You think you’re the only one who’s lost somebody important? There are people all around this community who’s lost someone dear to them, but the difference between you  
and them is that they’re not living even one second with revenge in their hearts.”

“She’s right,” I said, “When my parents died I wanted to find the bastard who took them from me, but then I realized that wasn’t the life they would want for me, and it sure as  
hell wouldn’t be the life Connor would want for you.” 

“Cross may not have done what you wanted, but he was just trying to help us keep morale the best way he knew how,” said Irina, “And what you’re doing is only tearing us apart.” 

“What if you were so caught in the battle that you didn’t notice that your team was caught in the crossfire, and what if they had died?” I asked, “Different story right cause that’s  
on YOU!” 

“Excuse me?” asked Doug. 

“I’m the same with with Colleen, cause if she died, I feel like that’s on me, and I don’t need that on my concience. It’s better to do things together than to do them separate.”

“Well, I think I speak for all of B.L.A.D.E when I say that is the STUPIDEST LOAD OF BULLSHIT I’ve ever heard!” 

“Look at yourself,” said Gwin, “What would Connor say if he saw this side of you?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” said Doug. 

“Connor would’ve….” Said Gwin. 

“CONNOR’S DEAD!” shouted Doug, “Times have changed.”

He started to head out but I stopped him.

“You know, you use to be the best soldier back in the day while working for Connor, cause you thought the squad meant more to you than anything, especially yourself, but ever  
since Connor’s ‘demise’ you’ve been a stubborn bastard who would put his team in danger just for the sake of the mission. Its not the times that’s changed Doug. Its you.” 

“Stubborn?” asked Doug, “If you become a B.L.A.D.E, you’ll learn that the mission comes first before ANYTHING else, and you’ll learn the hard way!” 

“Wow, I always wondered why Jo dumped you for Yelv,” i said smirking, “Because of your ferocity,” 

He turned around and punched me hard in the face. 

“You mention my ex one more time, and I’ll show you ferocity,” said Doug.  

He walked out. 

“Come on guys,” I said, “Lets start analyzing this data.” 

Cross was walking around B.L.A.D.E hq.

 

Rise up from Evolve

I was hoping for an indication  
I was seeking higher elevation  
(Ey ey ey, ey ey ey)  
I’ve been shaken waking in the night light  
I’ve been breaking hiding from the spotlight  
(Ey ey ey, ey ey ey)

The more I stray the less I fear  
And the more I reach the more I fade away  
The darkness right in front of me  
Oh it’s calling out and I won’t walk away

Hope noticed Cross. 

“Cross?” she asked. 

He turned around and saw her. 

“I can’t help but notice that something’s bothering you,” she said, “Would you like to talk about it?” 

Cross smiled.

 

I would always open up the door  
Always looking up at higher floors  
Want to see it all give me more (rise, rise up)  
I was always up for making changes  
Walking down the street meeting strangers  
Flipping through my life turning pages (rise, rise up)

 

He took a few minutes explaining everything that happened, and how he felt bad for everything bad. 

“Well, God always speaks to his children and encourages them to take the path they think is right,” said Hope, “What does God tell you?” 

Cross thought for a moment. 

“He tells me that I….. should try again,” said Cross, “And that despite the naysayers, there are people who believe in me.” 

“Exactly,” said Hope.

 

Like a prayer that only needs a reason  
Like a hunter waiting for the season  
(Ey ey ey, ey ey ey)  
I was there but I was always leaving  
I’ve been living but I was never breathing  
(Ey ey ey, ey ey ey)

The more I stray the less I fear  
And the more I reach the more I fade away  
The darkness right in front of me  
Oh it’s calling out and I won’t walk away

I would always open up the door  
Always looking up at higher floors  
Want to see it all give me more (rise, rise up)  
I was always up for making changes  
Walking down the street meeting strangers  
Flipping through my life turning pages (rise, rise up)

 

I was busy analyzing a weakness for the Father Eagle. 

It was starting to become difficult. 

Just then it suddenly hit me. 

“Wait a sec….” I said, “That’s it!” 

I rushed to the lab to tell Luna my idea.

 

I’m bursting like the Fourth of July so color me and blow me away  
I’m broken in the prime of my life so embrace it and leave me to stray

I would always open up the door  
Always looking up at higher floors  
Want to see it all give me more (rise, rise up)  
I was always up for making changes  
Walking down the street meeting strangers  
Flipping through my life turning pages (rise, rise up)

I would always open up the door  
Always looking up at higher floors  
Want to see it all give me more (rise, rise up)  
I was always up for making changes  
Walking down the street meeting strangers  
Flipping through my life turning pages (rise, rise up)

(Rise, rise up)  
(Rise, rise up)

 

Cross was sitting on a bench thinking about what Hope had told him. 

“Earth can be full of surprises,” said a voice. 

It was Elma who joined him. 

“I just talked to Hope and she told me what was bothering you,” she said, “How come you didn’t talk to me?” 

“I thought you were still angry because I almost killed you. Plus you’e the colonel, and you probably have more important things with your work.” 

“Cross, that wasn’t even your fault, Doug was the one who did that to you. Why would I not be concerned with you? You’re my teammate, more importantly, my best friend,” said  
Elma, “Aside from my duty you’re the most important thing I’ve ever had.” 

“You really mean that?” asked Cross. 

“Yes,” said Elma, “From now on if something’s bothering you, I need you to talk to me about it. That’s an order.” 

“Yes ma’am….. I mean, Elma,” said Cross.

“That being said, I think I owe you an apology.”

“What for? You didn't do anything.”

“You're right about that. When Doug lashed out at you, and said those awful things... I didn't do anything about it, I didn't stick up for you. I wasn't there for you. And I apologize for that. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course. I was just trying to be the greatest soldier B.L.A.D.E ever had, but… I guess I won’t be that kind of soldier.”

“I don’t want you to be that soldier,” said Elma, “Honestly…. I like you just the way you are.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes. Why do you think I picked you to be part of my squad to begin with?” 

“I’m not sure,” said Cross. 

“Because I’ve seen potential in you that I’ve never seen in another soldier,” said Elma, “The kindness you’ve shown the people of Republic City, the encouragement you’ve shown  
Alexa for her inventions, and the determination to do what’s right.” 

Cross smiled. 

“That alone makes you a good soldier. Its not the gear or technology that makes you who you are, its your heart.” 

“Thank you Elma,” 

“Now come here,”

She hugged him and he hugged back. 

They separated and Cross looked to a smiling face on Elma.

“By the way, you and Nicholas are leading the charge against the father eagle.”

“I won’t let you down.”

“Guys!” I said running to them. 

Cross turned around and saw me. 

“Hey Nicholas,” said Elma, “What’s going on?” 

“I know how we can take down the Father Eagle,” I said. 

We were at the lab and I was explaining everything. 

“I’ve noticed 3 exhaust points here, here, and here,” I said pointing to each of them, “If we place some explosives at these location and set off the bomb, then it should bring it  
down to the ocean before it can reach B.L.A.D.E hq.” 

“That’s a brilliant idea,” said Alexa. 

“Alexa, I’ll need your help testing out some Skell technology,” I said. 

“YES!” said Alexa, “You know how much I love my skell tech.” 

“Luna, is that armor ready yet?” I asked. 

“It just arrived,” said Luna. 

“Good,” I said. 

“Nicholas, how about we convince Doug to tag along with us,” said Cross.

“I have a better idea, how about we DON’T!” I said. 

“What?” asked Gwin. 

“Did you all take dumbass pills this morning?” I asked, “Have you forgotten what he did to Cross?” 

“Come on Nicholas. Can’t you see he only did that out of pain and emotion?” 

“If Doug wants to be a stubborn jerk who puts his team in danger for the sake of the mission, then who are we to stop him,” I said. 

“Nicholas how can you say that?!” snapped Luna, “You call Doug stubborn but you won’t even ask for his help.” 

“After what he did and said to us?” I asked, “Fat fucking chance.” 

Irina made me face him.

“Look Nicholas, I’m just as angry at Doug as you are for how he treated Cross, and the next time I see him, I’m gonna slap him hard in the face. But the least you can do is make  
amends.” 

“Doug’s suspended,” I said, “I can’t do anything about it.” 

“Can’t, or won’t?” asked Colleen. 

“More like don’t need too,” said a voice. 

It was Doug. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“I came back to say you were right,” said Doug, “I had no right to act the way I acted to you guys.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Colleen. 

“I was so caught up in the mission, that I didn’t even put you guys up to thought, and I’m sorry I did that,” said Doug. 

He then turned to Cross. 

“Most importantly I owe you an apology Cross, and I understand I hadn’t been treating you like you deserve. I was just angered, betrayed, all of it. Forgive me for all this ok?”

Cross thought for a moment. 

“No, but buy me that cool photon saber from the shop, then we’ll talk,” he said as he grinned. 

“There is a way you can make up for what you did,” I said, “We need a test subject for some Skell technology.” 

“Wait… so you want me to test all this?” asked Doug, “But what if….” 

“Stow the chatter soldier and get to work!” snapped Cross. 

“Sir, yes sir!” said Doug. 

We were all surprised. 

“He certainly has learned his B.L.A.D.E work,” said Elma. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be treating Cross like a kid anymore,” said Doug. 

“I said move your feet!” said Cross, “Not your mouth!” 

“Yes sir!” said Doug. 

Irina smacked him. 

“Sorry buddy,” said Irina. 

With that, we all got to work. 

“Let’s move,” said Alexa as she got a wrench.


	8. Battle on The Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega Man, The Avatar, Captain Falcon, Cross and the rest of B.L.A.D.E work together to stop the Yellow Devil from plotting his attack on B.L.A.D.E city.

Chapter 8: Battle on the Eagle  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SSB or Xenoblade X!)

There was a meeting with all B.L.A.D.E soldiers. 

“So that’s the basics of it,” I said, “We land on the Father Eagle, take these explosives, then trigger them to explode.” 

“We’ll split into 3 groups and take each section, that way we can get the task done faster,” said Colleen, “Then we take on Yellow Devil.” 

Alexa came out with a new remade skell. 

“Alexa and I have also been working on the skell weapons, and made some new ones out of scratch,” I said, “Now they’ll be able to float higher than before, and with enough   
power, we’ll land right on top of the battleship.” 

“Nicholas, are you sure this is gonna work?” asked Yelv, “What if it doesn’t?” 

“It will work,” said Alexa as she jumped out of the cockpit, “I’m 95% sure it’ll work.” 

“95%? Well the other 5%?” 

“The skells fall. But they won’t be damaged or anything.” 

“She’s right,” I said, “A 95% is still an A as far as I’m concerned.” 

“I can live with that,” said Gwin, “I haven’t gotten a 95% before but its not a bad thing.” 

“You heard the man,” said Irina, “Stop suckin’ your thumbs and let’s light this candle!” 

Everyone cheered. 

I then made a call to Korra to get her friends ready for battle.

 

Warriors from Smoke+Mirrors  
As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away  
But you always knew that you’d be the one that work while they all play

In youth you’d lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!

Here we are.  
Don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are.  
Don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust.

 

I went to the lab to get the Mark X armor and started to put it on. 

It was a red button that goes on a top. 

I pressed it and the armor started to form on me. 

It had an upgraded arm cannon and photon saber. 

“Alexa, you still got that prototype?” asked Colleen. 

“Yeah,” said Alexa. 

“Give it to me,” 

Alexa gave her a glove that could produce an energy based shield. 

 

The time will come when you’ll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies

Farewell, I’ve gone to take my throne above,  
Don’t weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love (my love)

Here we are.  
Don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are.  
Don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust.

 

Cross morphed back into his armor and got ready for battle training with Elma. 

“I won’t let those guys anywhere near B.L.A.D.E,” said Cross, “I can take them down with one swoop.” 

“That’s good concentration Cross,” said Elma as she smiled, “But don’t take on more than you can chew.” 

“Got it,” said Cross.

 

Here we are, don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don’t turn away now (don’t turn away)  
We are the warriors that built this town from dust

 

Preparations were complete and we started to fly off. 

“Good luck soldiers,” said Nagi, “And God Speed.” 

Cross caught up with me. 

“Getting’ use to the flying mechanics I see,” I said. 

“Most def,” said Cross, “This is awesome!” 

We were getting closer to the battleship. 

“Ok everyone this is it,” I said, “On the count of three, we take the skells and jump on the Father Eagle!” I said. 

Everyone in skells started to get ready. 

“1, 2, 3!” I said, “JUMP!” 

They all jumped. 

One by one the skells started to land on the battleship. 

Alexa was the last one to jump. 

“I made it,” she said. 

“Now let’s get cracking,” I said.

I started to fly in. 

Bexley saw us coming. 

“Time to destroy B.L.A.D.E,” he said, “Soldiers move!” 

C.H.A.O.S soldiers in armor started coming out. 

“Let’s take them down!” I said. 

Cross, Colleen and I started moving in. 

Colleen jumped down and fought off the soldiers with her new shield. 

Irina’s team was handling C.H.A.O.S soldier as they made their way to their said location.

She was more skilled in hand to hand combat than ever before. 

As she kept fighting, her hands started to have fire. 

“I don’t know what this is,” said Coleen, “But it could be useful.” 

I was shooting down C.H.A.O.S mechs to the ground. 

One soldier had me on his sights and was about to fire. 

Someone shot an earth attack at him and he fell. 

It was Korra. 

She bought along Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Asami. 

“Hope you don’t mind if we crash the party,” she said. 

“The more the merrier!” said Colleen, “Let’s hussle!” 

The C.H.A.O.S soldiers were no match for Colleen thanks to the training she took with Elma. 

Elma was in her skell cutting down enemies like a knife through hot butter. Cross was lending a hand. 

He got out his assault rifle and fired. 

He was doing barrel rolls and dodges to avoid enemy fire. 

He kicked one soldier in the face.

“We’re almost in position,” said Cross. 

Elma was about to move foreward but something was holding her skell back. 

It was Bexley. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked. 

“Let her go!” said Cross. 

Bexley grabbed him using the labranyum and threw him at Elma. 

She fell out of the skell and was holding on to the edge. 

Cross got back up and started to fight him. 

Bexley evaded each of the swings he did with the Photon saber. 

“Well, I gotta hand it to you Cross, you’re a bigger pain in the neck than I would’ve ever thought possible,” he said. 

Cross tried to kick him but he stopped him. 

He then pushed him to the side and grabbed something to use as a weapon with the labranyum. 

“I consider myself an even tempered man, it takes a lot to get under my skin,” said Bexley, “But congratulations; you won a solid gold trophy.” 

Elma saw he was in trouble and started to get back up.

Colleen, Alexa, and I made it to our said location and started to plant the bomb. 

“Bomb is set,” I said, “Let’s get outta here before….” 

Someone fired at us. 

It was Agent Zero. 

“Going somewhere?” he asked. 

He got out his double bladed photon saber. 

Colleen summoned her shield and I got out my photon saber. 

Alexa got out her spear. 

“I will not let you interfere with the mission,” said Zero. 

“If you carry on with this, B.L.A.D.E will die, and people will get killed,” said Colleen, “I can’t allow this to happen.” 

Zero was still in his fighting stance. 

“Don’t make me do this,” said Colleen. 

He charged up to her and I blocked his attack. 

The three of us started fighting him. 

Despite him being outnumbered he was able to handle his own. 

Cross was still battling Bexley. 

“I hope you aren’t getting tired already,” he said, “That’s a damn shame, cause I’m just getting warmed up!” 

He summoned the particles to him and formed a giant. 

“Let me show you what I’m truly made of.” 

Rock made it to the fight. 

“Another one of Wiley’s punkers,” he said. 

He got out his arm cannon and joined the fight.

Bexley started attacking and they started avoiding the attacks. 

Elma grabbed one of her pistols and started to fire.  

Link and Saria were fighting off C.H.A.O.S soldiers. 

Link was amazed at Saria’s airbending skills. 

“You’re strong,” he said. 

“I know,” said Saria. 

Two soldiers had their guns trained on Link. 

“Alright pipsqueak,” said one of them, “Drop your weapon and we might let you live.” 

That pissed him off. 

“WHO YOU CALLIN’ A PIPSQUEAK?!” he said. 

He pummeled them both. 

Irina and Gwin saw that Elma was in trouble. 

“Hold on Colonel!” said Irina. 

She and Gwin went to help but Bexley pinned them down in traps. 

He then started to try and tear Gwin’s skell apart. 

“Oh shit,” he said. 

Cross noticed that some of the labranyum was falling to the ground. 

“Wait a minute….” He said, “That’s it!” 

He went around saving all of his friends from the labranyum trap. 

“New plan guys, don’t worry about the mask,” said Cross, “Focus on the labranyum, and it’ll fall off the battleship.” 

“Now that’s a plan!” said Rock, “Let’s do it!” 

Elma jumped on Cross’s back. 

“I’ll guide you,” said Elma. 

“Got it El,” said Cross. 

“I’ll cover!” said Rock. 

He shot a smokescreen ball. 

Bexley got to higher ground. 

Cross was flying near him. 

He started to attack. 

“Up!” said Elma. 

Cross flew up. 

“Ready…… NOW!” said Elma. 

Cross started flying down and punching the labranyum. 

It started to fall off the ship. 

Gwin and Irina did their part and fought off the labranyum material.

We were still battling Zero. 

“Don’t do this Zero!” said Colleen, “We’re your friends!” 

“You’re not my friends,” he said, “You’re my mission!” 

I started slashing at him and managed to break his saber in half. 

He kept coming at me. 

Colleen whacked him with her energy shield. 

Zero then started to fire at her. 

Alexa grabbed the explosives and was running to the location, but was stopped by C.H.A.O.S soldiers. 

“I know you think you have me outnumbered,” said Alexa, “But I’m stronger than I look.” 

She shot a burst grenade and blinded them all and kicked their asses with the help of her skell. 

She could remotely control it. 

While the skell was keeping the soldiers busy, she made her way to the detonator.  

Cross was still fighting Yellow Devil using all his skills he learned to take it down. 

Everybody was doing their part in helping Cross.  

Bexley had enough and caught him in a hold. 

“This ends NOW!” he said. 

He summoned more labranyum to attack. 

Something was wrong. 

“You’re out of Labranyum,” said Elma. 

Cross broke free. 

“No matter,” said Bexley, “I can still take you and all of B.L.A.D.E down.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” said a voice. 

Bexley looked behind him to see Nagi. 

“Nagi,” he said, “Have you come to apologize, to save my soul.” 

“I’ve come back to stop you,” said Nagi, “From what you’re becoming.” 

“Its too late for that,” said Bexley, “You knew that I was still alive, but when the building started to collapse on me, what did you do? Nothing!” 

He got out his sword and Nagi got out his. 

“Let’s end this,” said Bexley, “Once and for all.” 

He attacked ferociously and Nagi kept avoiding the attacks. 

“Is that all you got?” asked Nagi as he grinned. 

“Oh I’ve got more than that,” said Bexley as he attacked again. 

Nagi bended and jumped over.

“Whoa!” said Cross watching, “For somebody his age he can sure move!” 

“I have failed you Bexley, and I’m sorry for that,” said Nagi. 

“Oh I’m sure you are,” said Bexley, “But not as sorry as you’re gonna be when I take everything from you.” 

He pointed his sword at Nagi. 

“It’s a good thing you’re here,” said Bexley, “Because now you’re going to watch everything you created be destroyed, then its your turn.” 

They kept fighting. 

“The war is over, B.L.A.D.E will soon be dead, and once I’ve killed you, you’ll be nothing but a memory,” said Bexley. 

“Wrong,” said Nagi, “The war for peace has just begun.” 

Alexa set the charges. “Timber!” she said as she pressed the button. 

The battleship started to lose altitude. 

“Its over Bexley, you’ve lost,” said Nagi. 

“I may not be able to destroy B.L.A.D.E hq, but at least I can kill its secretary!” 

He charged at Nagi and plunged his sword through him.

But something was wrong. 

Nagi wasn’t phased. 

As it turns out he was a ghost. 

“See you around kid,” said Nagi as he started to disappear. Nagi was still back at base and opened his eyes. 

“Its over,” he said as he smiled. 

Elma, Cross, and Irina had their guns trained on him. 

“You’re under arrest Bexley,” said Doug. 

Bexley saw an escape chopper. 

“Another day Doug,” he said, “Another day.” 

He ran and jumped in it. 

“Let him go,” said Doug, “He’s not worth it.”

We started to evacuate and I saw Zero stuck. 

I jumped down to help him. 

“Nicholas no!” said Colleen. 

“I gotta help him!” I said. 

Colleen joined me. 

I helped him out. 

“You know me Connor,” I said. 

“NO I DON’T!” said Zero as he punched me. 

“Whoever did this to you has brainwashed you to make you forget us!” I said, “Deep down you have to know who your friends are!” 

“LIAR!” said Zero. 

He grabbed me by the neck. 

“If I go down you’re going with me!” he said. 

Colleen tackled him and they started fighting. 

“I swear, those bastards will pay for what they did.” 

Zero punched her and she blocked. 

Fire started to erupt in her hands. 

She blew a punch super hard and fire formed around it forming a falcon. 

She then had him pinned. 

“No matter what happens, I’m here for you,” she said. 

Those words started to ring in his head. 

Part of the ship fell off and we all fell. 

Cross scopped Elma up bridal style and they flew off. 

Zero swam up from the debris and carried us both to safety. 

I woke up in a hospital bed next to Colleen. 

And my robotic arm was busted. Again. 

There were interviews with Secretary Nagi about the near destruction of B.L.A.D.E. 

Many of the C.H.A.O.S soldiers were arrested or missing in action. 

Although we completed the mission there was still so much left to be done. 

I kept training with the X armor while Luna and Alexa were working on more skell weaponry. 

Elma was also interviewed about thee information. 

Later we were staring out into the sky. 

I saw Cross being congratulated for all of his hard work. 

“Looks like he’s made his mark on B.L.A.D.E community,” I said. 

I walked up to him. 

“So, you enjoying yourself?” Elma asked. 

“You bet,” said Cross. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” I said, “This thing has a collection of all the stuff you’ve missed since you were in that stasis pod.” 

I gave him a list. 

“I’ll keep this in mind,” said Cross. 

“Give me a sec to fill out some more information, and we can continue training,” said Elma, “I think you’ll be in for a big surprise.” 

She gave him a hug. 

As soon as she left I turned to Cross. 

“So you think you’ll be on you’re a-game in a week?” I asked. 

“Yeah, why?” asked Cross. 

“Well, a little birdie got you nominated to take the skell liscence exam,” I said, “She convinced Vandham that you were ready and he couldn’t agree more.” 

He smiled. 

“But I totally understand if you wanna take some time to rest,” I said. 

“Thanks,” said Cross, “……So when do we start?” I grinned.

 

THE END

Thunder from Evolve  
Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my old life behind  
Not a yes-sir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, take a number  
I was lightning before the thunder

Thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder

Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming ‘bout being a big star  
They say you’re basic, they say you’re easy  
You’re always riding in the back seat  
Now I’m smiling from the stage while  
You were clapping in the nosebleeds

Thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder  
Thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
(Never give up, never give up)  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
(Never give up on your dreams)  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
(Never give up, never give up)  
Lightning then the thunder, thunder  
(Never give up on your dreams)

Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder  
Thunder, thunder, thun-, thunder  
Thun-thun-thunder, thunder

 

CROSS WILL RETURN IN PEACEKEEPERS II: RISE OF SMITHY……….

 

Meanwhile, Dr. Light’s old pal Dr. Wiley was meeting with other scientists. 

“I don’t think its safe to do this in secret anymore,” said one of his comrades, “If S.M.A.S.H discovers that we’re working for C.H.A.O.S….” 

“Two sides of a coin that is no longer currency,” said Wiley, “What we have is worth more than they know, and we’ve just discovered the tip of the iceberg.” 

He was looking at Comet’s scepter. which fell from Mewni. 

“We can keep the captain and her friends off our tail with our secret work,” said Dr. Wiley, “And then… we will release them.” 

He was pointing to two test subject who were enhanced by the scepter’s power. 

One could conduct lightning and move fast. 

The other could manipulate and control some kind of neon gas. 

“This is no longer a world of spies, nor heroes,” said Wiley, “It is a world of miracles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Cross becomes a well known soldier of B.L.A.D.E. What adventures await him in the Fan Fiction Extended Universe? Tune in and find out! And happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this story I was listening to some Imagine Dragons. I figured if I put these songs in the right order, its like a concept album in a story! Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
